Smile
by Kyuuichi Azurin
Summary: Kau pernah merasakan cinta tak terbalas yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh yang bersangkutan sampai kesempatan terakhir? / 'Tetap tersenyum, ya. Senyummu itu indah sekali' 'Kau bodoh, Gokkun' / Long-oneshot / 5927


"Juudaime!"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun rupanya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Senyum itu lagi. Senyum matahari yang menurutku bisa mengalahkan _sun attribute_ milik Sasagawa idiot itu –yang kubicarakan adalah yang sulung, tentu saja.

Senyum ceria yang bisa mengalahkan senyum milik _baseball-freak_ itu. Bukan dalam hal lebar mulut. Kalau hal itu, sang Rain Guardian memang nomor satu.

Senyum yang merubah duniaku.

Senyum yang seharusnya hanya boleh dilihat olehku.

Yah, seharusnya, sih.

…

**Smile** © Kyuuichi Azurin, 2011

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** © Akira Amano

**Warning**(s) : failed-Angst. A fic from currently-broken-hearted author.

…

_Seperti biasa, pagi ini aku menenteng tasku menuju sekolah. Yeah, aku membawa tas. Padahal tas itu kosong melompong. Kenapa? Tentu saja jika tidak membawa apapun (jika dinamit dan rokok tidak dihitung) pasti aku sudah mati ditonfa oleh seorang maniak bertarung yang selalu berjaga di depan sekolah dengan kata-kata 'kamikorosu'-nya. Hibari Kyoya dan obsesinya. Yes he is._

_Tadi aku baru berangkat jam delapan, ya? Pasti terlambat. Harusnya aku tidak membawa tas. Toh, aku juga akan digigit sampai mati oleh Hibari-san._

_Ah, itu dia gerbang sekolah. Pertanyaan terakhir. Kenapa aku sekolah di sini?_

_Oh, iya. Kata mereka calon Don Vongola Decimo ada di sekolah ini, aku lupa_.

**.**

Tapi itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat pikiranku saat tahun pertama menginjakkan kakiku di Namimori-chuugakko. Saat itu kukira aku akan bertemu dengan seorang preman sekolah –atau setidaknya orang yang terlihat lebih 'sangar' untuk ukuran seorang calon Mafia Boss. Ternyata aku malah bertemu anak kerempeng berambut cokelat yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Jangankan berkelahi, mungkin jika ada angin kencang dia akan terbang dengan mudah.

"_Kalau bukan karena ia muridnya Reborn, aku tidak akan mau menjadi storm guardian dari orang seperti itu_."

Yeah, itulah pikiranku saat itu. Bodohnya aku. Tentu saja saat itu aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang Vongola Decimo yang luar biasa. Orang yang memimpin keluarga mafia terbesar di dunia. Juudaime-ku.

Dia milikku, setidaknya di dalam mimpi-mimpi indah dalam tidurku.

Walaupun awalnya ia terlihat sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. Kuingatkan, sama sekali. Seiring waktu berjalan, aku mulai bisa mempercayainya. Bahkan memproklamirkan diri sebagai tangan kanannya. Saat itu mungkin aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat hatiku melembut jika membayangkan wajahnya, mengingat mata hazel besar itu. Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Jatuh cinta? Aku sendiri pun tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa jatuh cinta. Yang jelas, aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, melindunginya dari segala marabahaya. Yah, aku tahu kalau dia bukanlah anak SMP lemah seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Hanya ingin. Boleh, kan?

Masih tersenyum kecil, aku mengetuk pintu kerja ruangan di mana Sawada Tsunayoshi berada.

**kyuuichiazurin**

Knock. Knock.

"Hm, masuk saja. Tidak dikunci"

Mendengar sahutan itu, aku membuka pintu pelan dan mengintip terlebih dahulu untuk sekedar tahu apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Sedang menandatangani berkas-entah-apapun-itu rupanya. Kurasa tidak masalah jika aku masuk.

"Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun rupanya. Aku kira siapa. Ada apa?" Ia tersenyum bahagia melihatku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa suhu di ruangan yang sudah panas dibakar matahari ini menjadi lebih panas.

"Tidak, Juu. Hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Apa kau tidak sibuk?" Sambil berbicara, kulirik sedikit kotak merah berlapis beludru di dalam kantung jasku.

"Kurasa tidak. Urusanmu sepertinya penting sekali. Aku juga sudah bosan menghadapi kertas-kertas keparat itu" Aku tersenyum mengiyakan. Don Vongola tersebut bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiriku. "Kita duduk di sofa saja" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sofa merah yang berada di ruang kerjanya.

Aku berjalan di sampingnya dalam diam. Ia sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi sekarang. Tingginya hampir setinggi telingaku. Atau mungkin itu adalah ilusi dari rambut berdirinya? Entahlah. Jarak menuju sofa yang hanya sepuluh meter –mungkin kurang itu terasa bermil-mil jauhnya.

Berlebihan? Cabut kata-kata itu. Apa kau tak pernah berjalan di sebelah pujaan hatimu saat jatuh cinta?

_Damn_, aku terdengar seperti gadis remaja yang sedang kasmaran.

"Jadi—"

"Juudaime, lapor! Gawat! Saya dan Yamamoto-san baru saja kembali dari misi. Yamamoto-san terluka parah!" Chrome masuk sambil berlari dan membiarkan pintu ruang kerja Tsuna terbuka menggeledak.

_Sialan. Baru juga aku mau mulai. Kenapa Yakyuu-baka itu kembali sekarang, sih?_

"Gokudera-kun, tidak apa-apa kutinggal sebentar?"

"Tentu, Juudaime. Kondisi yakyuu-baka itu lebih penting. Aku, kan kesini hanya sekedar mengobrol denganmu" Ujarku sambil berusaha terlihat wajar. Padahal dalam hati sudah misuh-misuh tidak karuan.

_Sigh, gagal lagi_.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu juga aku sudah mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Juudaime perihal perasaanku ini. Syukur-syukur aku bisa langsung melamarnya. Namun selalu saja terpotong oleh hal-hal yang tidak terduga.

Aku merogoh saku jasku dan mengambil kotak merah itu dan menimang-nimangnya di tanganku. Ah, sepertinya niatku itu tinggal kenangan. Apa tidak jadi saja? Sambil tersenyum pahit, aku berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Ingatkan aku untuk menghajar Yamamoto nanti.

**kyuuichiazurin**

Bulan purnama menyinari Vongola Headquarter. Gokudera hanya terbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dengan alasan tidak enak badan, Gokudera berhasil kabur dari tugas-tugasnya. Laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya melamun sampai ia mendengar ketukan di pintunya dilanjutkan oleh suara malaikatnya yang mengalun dari luar.

"Gokudera-kun, kau di sana?"

Tersenyum, Gokudera bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ya, Juudaime. Sebentar, aku bukakan pintunya"

"Kudengar kau sakit?" Tsuna membuka pembicaraan dengan gugup. Berbasa-basi itu perlu. Terdengar sekali dari nada bicaranya bahwa itu bukanlah tujuan utamanya datang kesini.

"Tidak, Juudaime. Hanya tidak enak badan. Mungkin agak banyak pikiran. Kau tahu, kan. Vongola akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali" Melihat kegugupan Tsuna, Gokudera tertawa, mencoba berkelakar untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu" Tsuna menghela napas lega, lalu tersenyum lebar. Walaupun itu bukanlah hal utama yang ingin dibahasnya, mengetahui bahwa temanmu sehat-sehat saja cukup untuk membuatmu lega, bukan?

"Lalu sebenarnya mengapa kau mengunjungiku ke sini, Juudaime?"

"A-anou…"

Wajah Tsuna memerah. Matanya bergerak liar kesana-kemari, gugup. Tidak tahu mau memulai dari mana. Melihat sikap Tsuna yang seperti itu, mau tidak mau jantung Gokudera ikut berdebar-debar.

_Jangan-jangan…. Ah, berpikir apa aku ini?_

Batin Gokudera sudah berspekulasi memikirkan yang iya-iya. Berimajinasi itu manusiawi, tahu. Namun sepertinya semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi adalah… yang itu.

"A-aku cuma mau bilang kalau…" Kata Tsuna, masih dengan wajah merah dan suara bergetar karena gugup.

"Ya, Juudaime?"

Skakmat. Tsuna, cepat selesaikan kalimatmu itu. Manusia kepo didepanmu sudah sangat-amat-penasaran.

_A-ah, tidak mungkin, kan? Tidak mungkin._

Wajah Gokudera memerah. Otaknya berkerja makin keras untuk memecahkan teka-teki Tsuna-akan-mengatakan-apa. Namun tetap saja, yang ada di pikirannya ya hanya yang itu.

"Aku mau bilang kalau Gokudera-kun itu orang yang paling dekat denganku, jadi.."

"Jadi…"

_Tsuna benar mau menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Dammit, wajahku terlihat seperti apa? Ini momen penting, Goku. Kau harus terlihat tampan. Cermin mana cermin?_

Otak Gokudera mulai ngaco. Ia yakin, sedikit lagi saja Tsuna memotong perkataannya ia akan meledak dan menabrakkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Jadi… apa Gokudera mau menjadi pendamping pria-ku di pernikahanku dengan Kyoko bulan depan? Aku baru saja melamarnya sore tadi, dan dia menerimaku"

"A-APA?"

Jackpot sekali, Tuhan. Yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan imajinasinya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini? Tanpa sadar, Gokudera meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau tidak mau, Gokudera-kun?" Tanya Tsuna dengan hati-hati. Ada yang salah dengan ini.

Iris emerald itu hanya menatap pias iris hazel di depannya. Tidak, tidak ada kebohongan di situ. Apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar. Dan tidak ada niat untuk mengganti kalimat yang ia katakan dengan kalimat yang berada di pikiran Gokudera. Kenapa—kenapa berakhir seperti ini?

"Tentu saja mau, Juudaime. Kabari aku nanti untuk kepastian acaranya "

Bohong. Gokudera tersenyum pahit dan memaksa saat mengatakannya.

Sedangkan Tsuna (yang entah kenapa hyper-intuitionnya tidak berjalan, mungkin karena sindrom aku-menikah-bulan-depan) hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memberikan Gokudera pelukan beruang.

"Terima kasih, Gokkun!"

Tsuna keluar dari kamar Gokudera, sedangkan Gokudera merasa mau mati saja. Kau tidak tahu rasanya diterbangkan ke langit lalu dijatuhkan dengan semena-mena. Jangan komentar.

'_Hell, Tsunayoshi. Kau benar-benar manusia tidak peka._' Batin Gokudera merutuk. Namun ia hanya tidak bisa melihat wajah Juudaime-nya kecewa. '_Ternyata… Benar tidak jadi, ya?'_

Yamamoto, ini semua salahmu.

**kyuuichiazurin**

Sebulan berlalu dengan cepat. Keluarga besar Vongola benar-benar disibukkan dengan pernikahan pemimpin mereka. Mulai dari memilih tempat, menyiapkan undangan, sampai merangkai bunga-bunga hiasan (oke, yang terakhir ini adalah pekerjaan Chrome).

'_Besok akan menjadi hari yang besar, ya?_' Lamun seorang Vongola Decimo di balkon sambil memandang bulan. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang datang dan menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak tidur, Juudaime? Ini sudah larut. Lebih baik kau menyiapkan dirimu untuk acara besok" Laki-laki berambut perak itu angkat suara.

"Belum, Gokudera-kun. Aku masih memikirkan pernikahanku besok" Tsuna berkata dengan mata menerawang jauh ke langit malam yang terang karena sinar bulan itu. Gokudera menahan napasnya melihat Tsuna yang disinari cahaya bulan.

Indah, Sawada Tsunayoshi memang indah.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Juu. Jalani saja" Sahut Gokudera sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ah, kau ini. Seperti kau sudah pernah menikah saja."

Gokudera hanya tersenyum sopan. Melihat respon Gokudera yang tidak berarti, Tsuna melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kapan kau akan menikah? Ah, kau punya pacar pun sepertinya tidak. Atau kau yang tidak pernah bilang padaku? Ada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianmu, hm?"

Kena lagi. Ini Tsuna yang tidak peka, atau memang Gokudera yang terlalu pandai menutupi perasaannya?

"Tidak.. Tidak ada, Juudaime" Menggumam tidak jelas, Gokudera kembali masuk, meninggalkan Tsuna yang terbengong-bengong. "Lebih baik kau masuk juga. Besok hari penting. Kau tidak boleh sakit" Lanjutnya.

Malam itu, Gokudera kembali mengurung diri di kamarnya, melihat bulan purnama yang bersinar terang seakan mengejek hatinya yang gelap gulita.

_Mulai besok, senyummu itu bukan untukku lagi, ahn?_

**kyuuichiazurin**

Jam delapan pagi, tamu-tamu mulai berdatangan ke Vongola Headquarter. Semua orang sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat secara langsung prosesi pernikahan sang Don apa calon istrinya, dan lain-lain.

Tepat jam sembilan, pembacaan janji suci dimulai. Sawada Nana menangis tersedu-sedu dibalik saputangannya sambil menggumam 'anakku sudah besar' dipelukan Iemitsu. Seluruh undangan pun berdiri dan menyampaikan rasa hormatnya.

Dan saat selesai, semua orang mengucapkan selamat pada Tsuna dan Kyoko.

Kecuali satu orang. Gokudera Hayato.

Ia hanya diam di pojok ruangan sambil menghisap rokok kesayangannya. Tsuna memandangnya khawatir.

_Nanti aku akan menghampirinya._ Niatnya dalam hati.

**.**

Setelah semua acara selesai, Tsuna menghampiri Gokudera yang hampir berganti baju.

"Gokudera-kun? Kau.. tidak apa-apa? Kulihat sejak tadi kau diam saja"

"Tidak apa-apa, Juudaime. Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, ya" Jawab Gokudera dengan senyum kaku di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Gokudera-kun"

Hening. Mau tidak mau, suasana disekitar mereka menjadi canggung.

"Oh iya. Ini hadiahku untukmu. Mungkin tidak berharga, sih. Tapi kurasa itu bisa dipakai sebagai pajangan" Gokudera merogoh kedalam laci mejanya dan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil ke tangan Tsuna.

Ukurannya sama sekali tidak besar. Berbentuk kubus yang panjang sisinya sekitar 10 cm. Warnanya pun sederhana. Putih. Ya, putih. Sudah. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Saat Tsuna membukanya, isinya adalah sebuah bola Kristal berisi pantulan gambar pohon sakura jepang didalamnya.

"Indah sekali, Gokudera-kun. Terima kasih"

Di saat Tsuna mengagumi keindahan bola Kristal tersebut, ia menyadari bahwa ada satu barang lagi yang berada di dalam kotak tersebut. Sebuah surat.

Ia pun mengambil surat tersebut.

"Saya keluar dulu, Juudaime. Ada telepon"

Gokudera mengangguk sopan, dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak menerima telepon apapun dari siapapun. Ia hanya merasa gugup melihat Tsuna membaca suratnya di depan matanya. Gokudera tidak mau tahu apa respon Tsuna. Baginya, jika Tsuna tahu, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup. Peduli setan dengan balasannya. Tsuna juga sudah menikah, kan? Bersandar di pintu, Gokudera menatap kosong pada tembok di depannya.

Ehm, kembali pada Tsuna yang berada di balik pintu yang dipakai sebagai tempat bersandar oleh Gokudera.

Tsuna memandang surat sepanjang satu halaman itu. Sederhana, kertasnya pun mungkin hanya dirobek asal dari buku tulis yang Gokudera temukan di salah satu laci rapi, khas Gokudera. Tapi, kenapa Gokudera menulisnya penuh penekanan begini, ya. Sangat-tidak-Gokudera-sekali. Tsuna pun mulai membaca.

.

_Juudaime—ah atau kupanggil Tsuna saja? Bersama surat ini, aku akan mengatakan banyak hal. Kuharap kau tidak bosan membacanya. Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa, kan? Toh aku jarang sekali mengirim surat padamu._

_Pertama, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Kyoko-san. Dia beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan suami seorang Don Vongola sepertimu. Bukan karena itu saja, ia juga beruntung karena kau adalah orang yang benar- benar sempurna dari segi apapun. Tinggi badanmu agak kurang, sih. Peace out, Tsuna._

_Kedua, terima kasih telah menjadi temanku. Yeah, itu kalau kau menganggapku teman. Oh, aku membayangkan kau pasti akan mengatakan 'tentu saja kau temanku, Gokudera-kun'. Aku adalah orang yang tidak pernah punya teman sejak kecil. Mungkin karena sikapku yang agak kasar dulu. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk merubahnya._

_Ketiga, errr sebenarnya aku agak canggung mengatakan ini. Tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan mengajakmu bertarung jika kau sampai bercerai dengan Kyoko-san. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak memendam perasaan pada istrimu itu, kok. Tenang saja. _

_Keempat, jangan pernah meninggalkan dan melupakan aku, Tsuna. Janji? Dan kalaupun kita terpisah, kita harus bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Jika tidak, aku berjanji akan membunuhmu_

_Kelima…. _

_Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, bahkan sampai hal terkecil sekalipun. Semuanya. Jika kau berjanji untuk menungguku, maka aku juga akan menunggumu sampai mati. Kau harus tahu kalau aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari siapapun. Setiap gerakan dan ucapanmu selalu terngiang di dalam kepalaku setiap malam. Kau tahu, aku hampir gila. Dan juga—aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu sepuluh tahun yang lalu._

_Pendeknya, sih, sebenarnya aku suka kamu._

_Ah, terlihat cheesy sekali. Yah, tapi itu kebenaran. Perasaanku sudah tersampaikan? Sudahlah. Baik-baik sama Kyoko-san, yah^^ _

_Oh iya, sering-seringlah tersenyum. Senyummu indah sekali._

_Regards, Gokudera Hayato._

_._

"Kau bodoh, Gokkun" Gumam Tsunayoshi. Tubuhnya lemas, ia menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu. Air matanya turun perlahan. '_Tersenyum, ya?_'

Senyum pun melengkung di sela-sela tangisannya.

**FIN(?)**

Dan tamat dengan gajenya.

Nasib 5927 selanjutnya? Bayangkan sendiri:3

Ini based on true story yang dibumbui drama disana-sini. Cerita aslinya gak sedramatis itu, kok. Hidup saya masih hidup remaja normal di dunia nyata, bukan sinetron.

Ngomong sinetron, ini amat-sangat-sinetron-sekali yah.

Ah maafkan saya, ini cuma coba-coba bikin angst. Tapi sepertinya agak gagal. Apa saya masukin genre drama aja? Ada pendapat?

Dan yah, ini draft tahun lalu. Lebih tepatnya Agustus 2011. Saya jadi Gokudera disitu. /smile

Satu lagi. Semoga tidak ada typo yang bertebaran

Akhir kata… Mind to review?


End file.
